


Recharge

by Ogoe_Yuka



Series: Cats and Owls [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogoe_Yuka/pseuds/Ogoe_Yuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>University and school’s been hectic and now they need to recharge their slowly draining meters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recharge

**Author's Note:**

> Written this last Nov.13 and finished last Nov.18 then I got sick so posting this was postponed ^^; Really pointless fluff

"Bro, I'm totally running low on reserves." Kuroo mumbled as he slumped on his textbooks and notes.

"Trust me, Bro, it's not just you. I'm also running real low. My Keiji Meter's gonna be drained soon! I want to see him again! The last time I saw him was two months ago..!" Bokuto leaned back against the couch and groaned.

The last time Kuroo and Bokuto visited their respective teams was two months ago before their test season started. Since then, the former captains settled for calls, messages and video calls to communicate with their respective boyfriends.

"Dude, our last test's gonna be tomorrow. We can both see Kenma and Akaashi after that." Kuroo said.

"Alright! Let's knock the test down tomorrow and spend time with our boyfriends!"

Bokuto and Kuroo exchanged brofists and studied for their test the following day. After a grueling hour, Bokuto and Kuroo rushed back to their dorms, packed some clothes to last them two weeks and boarded buses towards their respective destinations; Fukurodani and Nekoma.

During the bus ride, Kuroo couldn't help but feel excited. He will be seeing the new Nekoma Team and along them, he will be seeing Kenma after two whole months. The black-haired blocker didn't tell his former setter that he'd be visiting earlier than planned.

Half an hour later, the bus stopped at the gates of Nekoma and Kuroo got out of the bus with his bag slung on his shoulder. The blackette walked towards the gym where he heard the thudding and slamming of volleyballs, as well as the squeaking of rubber shoes across the floor.

Kuroo entered the gym with a smirk and looked at both the former members and the new members of Nekoma Team. Yamamoto has just declared water break. The energetic wing-spiker was elected to be the vice captain while Kenma was the captain. Of course, Kenma being Kenma, he's the most timid there was. Nonetheless, everyone listened to their captain whenever he spoke.

"Oh ho~ You bunch are doing pretty good." Kuroo greeted as he whistled. Everyone whipped around and greeted him in unison, except for Kenma.

-"Good morning, Kuroo-senpai!"-

-"Hello there, Kuroo-san!"-

"Kuroo-san, I'm only a few steps away from becoming Nekoma's ace!" Lev announced.

"What'd ya say, you punk!?" Yamamoto rolled up his sleeves and attempted to tackle Lev, though he was pulled back by Inuoka and Shibayama.

"Kuroo, I thought you have a test today?" Kenma asked as he approached Kuroo.

"Finished it early, then Bokuto and I rode buses towards Nekoma and Fukurodani."

Kuroo noticed that Kenma's golden eyes flitted towards his face. The taller male's hands twitched with the want to hug Kenma, though he restrained himself because he knew they'd have more time for that later.

Kuroo was then pulled into practice here he taught the team blocking techniques. By the time they finished, the sun has already set.

"Why didn't you tell me you're visiting early?" Kenma's soft voice broke the silence that hung over them as they walked.

"I wante to surprise you. I knew you would've waited for me but I didn't want to bother you. Besides, I knew you guys were practicing."

Kenma nodded in understanding and was surprised when he was suddenly pulled into a hug by Kuroo who wrapped his arms around the shorter male's waist.

"Kuroo...?"

"My Kenma Meter was running low, you know? We weren't able to talk as much as we wanted to these past two months. I'd have gone crazy if my Kenma Meter drained."

Kenma nuzzled his cheek against Kuroo's chest and hummed.

"Then you have to stay with me for two whole weeks to be fully charged, Tetsurou."

"We better start now then, kitten."

Both of them leaned towards each other for a kiss. To be honest, Kenma's Kuroo Meter was also running low so their agreement worked both ways to satisfy their craving for each other's presence. After all, they had to have enough to last them until they meet again for their next free time.


End file.
